romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura
Sant' Agnese fuori le mura is a church dedicated to the martyr St Agnes. The entrance to the Catacombe di Sant'Agnese is in the church. More pictures of the church at Wikimedia Commons. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Sant%27Agnese_fuori_le_mura History According to the Liber PontificalisLiber Pontificalis, XXIII, Sylvester, ch. 23, the first basilica dedicated to St Agnes was founded at the site of her grave by emperor Constantine's daughter Constantina in 342. (Her name was mistakenly rendered as "Constantia" in later centuries.) The foundation was attested in an inscription, which is now lost. Like San Lorenzo fuori le Mura it was built partly in the side of the hill and partly out in the open. In the 7th century, under pope Honorius I (625–638), a new church was built at a nearby site. Pope Hadrian I (772–795) restored the church, and it has since been restored several times. One of the most comprehensive restorations was ordered by Giuliano della Rovere. The last major work done on the church was under Pope St Pius IX (1846–1878). It is listed in the ''Catalogue of Turin, c. 1320, as having 40 religious sisters. Sant'Agnese has been a titular church since October 1654, when Baccio Aldobrandini became the first titular priest. The present titular priest is Camillo Ruini. In 1708 it was made a parish church by Pope Clement XI, and responsibility for the parish was given to the Canons Regular of San Giovanni in Laterano. They still serve the parish. Exterior You approach the forecourt through a 16th century portico followed by marble steps from 1590. Notice that you walk down the stairs - the church was built at catacomb level. You can see fragments if inscriptions and sculpture from the catacomb, including part of the first shrine of St Agnes. In 1603, soil was removed from around the church, allowing freestanding chapels to be built. There are remains in the garden of a great cemeterial basilica built by Constantine. It may not have been a church, but rather a covered cemetery. The only part that is well preserved is the mausoleum of Costanza, Constantine's daugther. The circular building has a well preserved 4th century mosaic. Her porphyry sarcophagus has been moved to the Vatican Museums, and a copy stands here. Interior The church has a nave and two aisles, on a basilical plan. The wooden coffered ceiling, from 1606, is richly decorated. The columns in the nave are of precious marble; the four by the choir in the rare Portasanta, the two next of pavonazetto and the last eight of breccia from Serravezza. The lower part of the apse is covered in marble and porphyry. The Byzantine-style mosaic in the upper part is from c. 625, and depicts St Agnes being given the crown of martyrdom from the hand of God. She is dressed as an Augusta, a Byzantine empress - according to legend she appeared like this eight days after her death, holding a white lamb. She is flanked by Pope Honorius, holding a model of the church, and Pope St Symmachus. The Baroque canopy at the high altar is from 1614, and the statue of St Agnes is also from the 17th century. You must ask if you wish to be admitted to St Agnes' tomb beneath the high altar. She rests with her 'milk-sister' Emerentiana, the daughter of her wet-nurse. The episcopal throne behind the high altar is ancient. The church has a gallery, which was either built for the use of women in the Eastern tradition, or to provide an entrance from a higher level since the church was built against the side of a hill. Liturgy On 21 January, the feast day of Agnes, lambs are blessed here. They are then taken to the Benedictine nuns of Santa Cecilia in Trastevere, who care for them and cut their wool when a new pallium is needed. If you wish to attend the ceremony, it is best to apply for a reserved place. The feast of St Emerentiana is celebrated on 23 January. References Bibliography La basilica costantiniana di Sant’Agnese: lavori archeologici e di restauro. A cura di Marina Magnani Cianetti, Carlo Pavolini. Milano: Electa, 2004. 175 p. "I Restauri Romani Promossi Dal Cardinale Fabrizio Veralli in Sant'Agnese E Santa Costanza E La Cappella in Sant'Agostino" by Maria Barbara Guerrieri Borsoi. Published in: Bollettino d'Arte v. 91 (July/December 2006) p. 77-98 External links Official diocesan web-page Italian WIkipedia page on the church Italian WIkipedia page on the funerary complex Parish website Archaeological website on the funerary complex Agnese fuori le Mura Agnese fuori le Mura Agnese fuori le Mura Agnese fuori le Mura Category:Minor basilicas Category:Parish churches Category:4th century